


Kiss from a rose

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [21]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: You can learn a lot from flowers.





	Kiss from a rose

**Author's Note:**

> 21 - flowers

Margaery's lips were as soft as flowers petals upon her own but her grip was as sharp as thorns, holding her in place.

But for the first time, Sansa did not mind being a prisoner, not when she felt so warm and safe and _wanted._

"I'm not very experienced," she whispered breathlessly. She did not wish to think of Joffrey and his hard, dry lips forced upon her own.

"No?" Margaery raised a delicate brow, her hand sliding slowly down Sansa's side, making her shiver and arch like a pleased cat into her touch. 

Her teeth nipped at her jaw, her lips started trailing a delicate path along the column of her throat. Sansa sighed blissfully at the sweetness. And then Margaery licked a long stripe along her neck and nipped at her ear, making Sansa whine. Her fingers gently pulling Sansa's hair until she yielded, turning her head to receive the hungry kiss.

"I can teach you what I know about this," Margaery purred, against her mouth. Sansa panted, cheeks flushed from a mix of desire and her clear inexperience.

"Do you know a lot about this?" she managed to ask eventually, biting her lip as she met doe eyes, dark with want. Margaery lips curled into the largest smile, as though she had been given her greatest wish for her name day.

"Oh yes," she whispered, her hand skimming up and cupping Sansa's breast with a delicate touch, her thumb flicking the bud into hardness easily. "You can learn a lot from the flowers."


End file.
